just_dance_fanmade_2ndfandomcom-20200214-history
The Milestone School Dance Party!
The Milestone School Dance Party is an upcoming game in the Just Dance franchise. It releases October 20, 2018 in the UK only. it is the second UK only release. It is the first game to only be avalible for 8th-gen consoles. The game is not being made for 7th-Gen consoles, although it is unknown why. Covers Nintendo Switch = |-| PS4 = |-| Wii U = |-| Xbox One = Gameplay The players have to follow the dancer on the screen, like in other games in the series. The game has a new menu style, music, and background. You can scroll up and down, like the Xbox 360 version of Just Dance 3, but this only goes for the Wii U and the PS4. The Xbox One and the Nintendo Switch versions of the game have the menu layout from Just Dance 2016 with slight changes. The Wii U and PS4 versions have some features from Just Dance 2. The player can also sort the songs and play shorter versions, like Just Dance 2, Just Dance Wii, Just Dance Wii 2, and Just Dance 2: Extra Songs, only for the PS4 and Wii U. Medleys and Non-stop Shuffle return too. Along with that, Dance Quest, Just Sweat, World Video Challenge, World Dance Floor, and Showtime also return, but World Video Challenge and Showtime are not avalible for the Nintendo Switch. In addition to the existing "Superstar" and "Megastar", "Trafalgarstar" has been added to the game, which is obtained by scoring at least 13,000 points, and a new score rating for judging accuracy, "FANTASTIC", has been added to the game. It stands between the existing ratings of "SUPER" and "PERFECT". The "FANTASTIC" rating is grey with some confetti on it. You can now choose to play with the Gamepad on the Wii U. There is also a new feature. If you get 4 Xs, you lose all your points and lose immediatley. The score will not be saved. Gold moves will make you lose two lives. You can now have 18 players! (NOTE: this is only avalible if you are playing in the mobile version. The Kinect, PS4 Camera, PS Move, Joy-Con, Wii U Gamepad and Wiimote version will not get this new feature.). The colours for the players for four players are Green, Purple, Yellow, and Navy. The extra two colours for six players are Red and Blue. When playing in 18-player mode, the exta colours are black, brown, dark olive, dark slate, magenta, marigold, orange, pale blue, pink, silver, gold, and white. Here is the order for the colours: Green, Purple, Yellow, Navy, Blue, Red, Orange, Magenta, Dark Olive, Silver, Gold, Dark Slate, Pink, Brown, Pale Blue (not avalible in dance crews) and Marigold (not avalible in dance crews). Tracklist PLEASE DO NOT EDIT THIS SECTION! IF YOU DO, I WILL UNDO YOUR EDITS!! THANK YOU! AND THE TRACKLIST IS ALREADY DONE! In the Xbox One and Nintendo Switch versions of the game, the tracklist in alphabetical order, while in the Wii U and PS4 versions of the game, the tracklist is in the order below. *“*” Indicates that the song is Covered. *(S) Indicates that the song is a Nintendo Switch and Xbox One exclusive (can be bought as a DLC for Wii U and PS4). *(NS) Indicates that the song was meant to be on the Nintendo Switch and Xbox One too, but it did not happen. Instead, it was made a DLC. *(D) Indicates that the song is on the demo. *(F) Indicates that the song is only avalible on Foundation Department copies of the game. *(M) Indicates that the song is only avalible on Middle Department copies of the game. *(S) Indicates that the song is only avalible on Senior Department copies of the game. Alternates In the Xbox One and Nintendo Switch versions of the game, they have to be unlocked with mojo, and are listed in alphabetical order, while in the Wii U and PS4 versions of the game, they have to be unlocked with the mojo wheel, and are listed in the order unlocked. There is a Uplay unlockable in the Xbox One and Nintendo Switch versions of the game. In the Wii U and PS4, it has to be unlocked via the mojo wheel. Mashups and Party Master Mashups Mashups are returning this year. There are 12 mashups. 8 solo mashups, 2 duet mashups, one trio mashup, and one dance crew mashup. In the Nintendo Switch and Xbox One, it is listed in alphabetical order, while in the Wii U and PS4, it is listed in the order unlocked. Party Master Party Master is returning this year. There are 8 solo party masters and even two new duet party masters. Like Just Dance 2016, it is only avalible for the Wii U. It is listed in the order unlocked. Dance Quests The following is a list of all Dance Quests available in the game, each containing three songs. There is only one confirmed so far. Shop The Shop is a new feature to the game this year. one of them is free, one of them is for the Nintendo Switch, and one of them for the Wii U, Xbox One, and PS4. All items, except Gangnam Style which is free, cost 10p. Removed Songs These songs were originally going to be in the game, but however, were taken out for a reason. *”M” indicates that the song appeared on the main tracklist with a completley revamped and brand new routine. Trivia *This is the second game in the franchise to be released for the UK only. The first was Just Dance: Boogie Beebies. *This game has one of the hardest songs in the entire franchise, Actual Cannibal Shia LaBeouf. *This is the first game since Just Dance 4 to have a Hold My Hand mode. *This is the second game to have a publicy announced song removed from the game. The first was Just Dance 2019, in which Dame Tu Cosita was removed. **Surprisingly, Dame Tu Cosita appears in both games. Gallery TheMilestoneLogo.png|Logo Category:Games Category:Spin-off Games Category:Upcoming Games Category:Games With Songs Recycled